


Indifference

by PeachGlitch



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: An unexpected incident exposes some secrets that Zelda would rather remain hidden.





	Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at an unspecified point in the series.

The door scrapes loudly against the wooden floor as she pushes it open and all she can do is grimace. It was just another thing to add to her long list of problems- albeit small in comparison to everything else going wrong in her life these days. Zelda clicks the door shut behind her and makes her way over to her usual spot on the porch. She sits down gracefully, keeping her back straight- and tries to ignore the stinging sensation her whip had left behind. Crossing her legs and pulls out a cigarette from her nearly empty pack. She sighs heavily, as she searches her fur coat pocket for matches and her cigarette holder. Once she feels the objects with the palm of her hand, she pulls them out and places the cigarette in the holder and brings it to her lips, then quickly strikes a match to light it before inhaling deeply and then exhaling the smoke through her nostrils. 

The air outside is crisp, the last few weeks of Autumn was upon Greendale, soon it would be another bleak Winter. 

Thoughtlessly Zelda gazes across the grounds surrounding her home and takes another drag of her cigarette. She hates feeling this way, it's weak and she cannot stand weakness by any means. Yet more and more Zelda was finding herself wallowing in self pity, alone and weary. Although she had received the gift of almost everlasting life as her status as a witch, and her ageing was slow, she felt herself getting to old for all of this. Being the matriarch of this family was a position she wanted less and less as time wore on. She loved her family dearly, but she was sick of always having to clean up her niece or sister's messes- and thanklessly at that. Zelda knew that they both saw her as cold and strict, she wondered sometimes if she was even liked. And it was those kind of thoughts that invaded her mind constantly these days. Each time she saw Hilda and Sabrina engage in a warm hug or exchange supportive looks to one and other, the slithering feeling of irrational jealousy lingered within her. It was embarrassing, she was better than this person she was slowly becoming. 

The satisfying sound of shoes crunching against dead leaves breaks Zelda away from her self destructive thinking and her eyes narrow as she spots a familiar brunette climbing up the stairs towards her. 

"Has anyone ever warned you about the affects of smoking Sister Spellman?" The remark spills out of her mouth like liquid, and Zelda can't help but purposely take a long drag and then blow the smoke towards Miss Wardwell with a smirk. 

"Undoubtedly the same people who failed to warn you about that ghastly ensemble you're wearing," she retorts back without missing a beat. 

A shadow casts behind Miss Wardwell's eyes briefly, but is gone just as quickly as she saw it and is replaced with a smug look that Zelda has come to loathe since the night of the exorcism. 

"I know Sabrina isn't here right now but she will be back soon won't she, so I thought I'd-

"So you thought you'd turn up uninvited until _my_ niece returns home." 

Zelda exhales and raises a perfectly arched brow as she continues to stare impassively at this new person in her life. She did not nor ever would trust this so called witch, but she also knew it was important to play her cards close to her chest, the truth would always reveal itself sooner or later. 

"Actually Sabrina has said I'm always welcomed here now, you know seeing as I'll be the one taking care of her and guiding her through these troubling times." 

Miss Wardwells words cut through her like a knife, and she desperately wants to find a hammer and wack that self satisfied expression on her face away with it. Instead Zelda calmly snuffs out her cigarette on the arm of her chair she's been sitting on before getting up to approach her. 

"Regardless of what my niece has said, she is a child and this is my home," she says evenly and ignores the scoff from the brunette, " it is I and I alone who gets to invite you here, so I suggest you crawl back beneath whichever rock you came from until I see fit to do so." She hisses, drawing out each syllable slowly. 

Undeterred Miss Wardwell takes a step forward, invading her personal space and Zelda can't help but shiver, "And how will you explain to your niece when I tell her you tossed me out?"

Clenching her jaw Zelda's mind momentarily goes blank. All she can do is stare at the woman In front of her as a strange mixture of anger and attraction courses through her.

"I'm her Aunt, she has to follow my rules, she knows they are to protect her." She replies, determined not to be the one to back down. 

Miss Wardwell smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes, in fact those seem to glancing down at her lips and Zelda feel un-characteristically self conscious. 

"Don't make me laugh, _Zelda_ your rules have done nothing but worsen an already dire situation, Sabrina should count herself lucky that I'm here now, she probably already does, _you_ and that ditsy sister of yours are inept at taking care of her and you know it."

The slap is sudden and harsh. 

Zelda blinks and watches as Miss Wardwell stumbles back slightly. She tilts her chin indignantly and crosses her arms as she tries to slow down her breathing. She expects that to be the end of this, but before she has time to react she's pushed up against the side of her home and held there by a pair of strong hands, to strong for a small woman to have. The impact of the brick against her scarred back causes Zelda to groan in pain. 

"You're going to regret that," Miss Wardwell hisses at her furiously and Zelda can't help but smile as she sees an imprint of her hand already forming on her face. 

"Go ahead, do your worst and I'll prove to Sabrina that you are no guardian angel," she snaps back.

"Oh you have no idea who I am and what I'm capable of," Miss Wardwell says and it makes her brows knit together. But she had no time to decipher the cryptic words as the gap closes between them and all of a sudden they are kissing.

Zelda isn't sure how this was happening nor who initiated it, all she knows is that she was pushed up against the wall of her house and kissing the person she hated most at this point in time. Not only that but that she was kissing her back, and even more horrifying than that was that she was enjoying kissing and being kissed by quite possibly her worst enemy. 

Miss Wardwell's grip on her loosens and Zelda takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around her petite waist and pull her closer. She feels the other woman's thigh press against her through her clothing and curses herself for layering so much before going outside. Miss Wardwell seems to read her mind and she begins to unbutton the fur coat she's wearing, and Zelda isn't sure if it's the cold air or anticipation that makes her moan. 

Without warning she pushes the woman away from her violently and keeps her eyes on the distant figure walking towards the house. Miss Wardwell follows her gaze and they both watch as Sabrina's unmistakable red dress comes into view. 

Mercifully her niece is still to far away to of seen what they were doing and Zelda feels her face grow crimson at the thought. 

Turning her eyes back to her Miss Wardwell reaches out with her hand and uses her thumb to wipe at Zelda's lips, "Red is more my colour, but I suppose even you could pull it off if it wasn't all over your face." She remakes gleefully and Zelda is horrified at the implication. She turns around quickly and sees dishevelled reflection in the window before furiously wiping at her lips where Miss Wardwell's lipstick had rubbed off.

She feels the witch press against her back and stops what she's doing, "I suggest you make yourself scarce before your precious niece sees you like this, isn't it bad enough that you've been whoring yourself out with Father Blackwood." 

Zelda's eyes widen, she had been careful to make sure her relationship-or whatever it was, with Faustus was a well kept secret.

"That is my business and you don't know anything about it," she whispers firmly before pushing herself away and heading towards the door, "now get away from my property and get away from me."

Miss Wardwell grabs her wrist at the last minute but not as harshly as she'd done when she'd grabbed her earlier, "Is it he who taught you self punishment with the cat of nine tails?" She asks almost sincerely but Zelda knows this woman was anything but, "I saw your face when your back touched the wall, and I didn't even push hard."

Zelda turns her head away and sucks in a breath defiantly, to mortified to give her the satisfaction of an answer. 

"Poor Zelda, constantly trying to hide behind an aloof facade and keep control," she leans in slightly, "when in reality you know you've already lost it, I think I proved that just now."

She yanks her arms free and struggles to hide the tears forming behind her eyes, "You don't know _anything_ about me." She says before turning to enter her home.

Once she's inside the mask slips and Zelda has to cover her mouth with her hands to stop herself from crying. She hears Sabrina approach Miss Wardwell outside and the woman speaks to her niece normally as if nothing had just happened. She hates herself for not being strong enough to push open the door and demand the woman leave their lives for good. But she knows Sabrina would hate her for it and she couldn't cope with more hatred being thrown at her. Instead Zelda takes a few deep breaths to compose herself and then heads towards the kitchen.

She clicks on the stove and places a kettle filled with water on it. She absentmindedly stares at it until it begins to whistle, by which time Sabrina has ushered Miss Wardwell in with her and is talking animatedly about something until she realises she's there.

"Hey Aunt Zelds, Miss Wardwell was just outside and I need to ask her some things, so I guess if it's ok with you she's going to stay for a bit."

She tries to look as nonchalant as possible and looks pointedly at her niece, "Of course, the kettle has just boiled I'll make some tea for us all," she says but all the while ignores the way Miss Wardwell smirks at her knowingly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim so I'm sorry for any typos or misspelling and hope you can overlook them.


End file.
